Memories
by Hjp-Dlm
Summary: Harry thinks about all the memories of being with Draco.Mpreg.Smut.Fluffyness.


**Harry's Point of View:**

I never knew what love felt like. Thee dursleys never loved me. Everyone only used me for my fame and protection. No one was really there for love. That was until I met Draco Malfoy after the war. We both were assigned to be partners in Auror Training. But he was different. He wasn't the same conceited little boy I knew at hogwarts. He has gorgeous blonde hair that was tied back,He was leaner and had a bit more muscle but mostly he was strong and compassonate. Maybe that's what led us into a relationship. How much he cared for me. The day I fell for Draco was like any other day.

_We were both running down the alley throwing curses towards the man we were chasing,when I fell to the ground screaming in pain. The man had hit me with a cutting hex. My leg was severely bleeding,which made Draco stop running._

"_Go after him Draco. I'll be fine"_

_I yelled grabbing at my leg. He quickly bent down and picked me up,so he was carrying me bridal style._

"_He's getting away"_

_I said,hissing in pain. He gave one look at my leg before saying..._

"_Let him"_

_He avaporated us to the hospital. They quickly pulled me into a room and began cleaning,stitching and making me scream like a bitch. But Draco stayed,holding my hand with this look on his face. My heart pounded hard every time he stared at me. He even stayed the extra two days to make sure I was completely healed._

After that day we never were the same. Now we were flirty and more touchy. We always ended up bumping hands or standing a bit to close. People even started to notice it. Expecially our boss. He wasn't to keen on us being like that as partners.

"_Potter,Malfoy You're both getting new partners"_

_Our boss said as we sat in his big office. My eyes widened. I couldn't have another Partner!_

"_No You can't reassign us"_

_I yelled at him. Draco grabbed my hand trying to make me calm down._

"_I can and I will. I won't let your feelings for each other end up getting you's killed"_

_He said with a glare. I gritted my teeth together. He couldn't do this._

"_Then I quit"_

_I said crossing my arms. He looked up with a huge glare._

"_What!"_

_He yelled. Now his teeth were grinding together in anger._

"_If I can't have Draco as my Partner then I quit"_

_I yelled,getting up and walking out of his office. Draco walked into my office a few minutes after that while I was packing my stuff up._

"_Boss is giving us time off. He says we need to figure all of this out"_

_He said gesturing between us. I stopped packing and looked up._

"_Fine then dinner first,My place at Eight tonight?"_

_I asked sitting on my desk. Draco raised one eyebrow._

"_Are you asking me on a date?"_

_I smiled at him._

"_Maybe"_

And that was the day that led up to our relationship. We had dinner every night,he even slept over a couple times. Yes Just sleeping. No sex. Just small kisses and cuddling. But that didn't last long when we finally started dating. We could barely control our selves in public.

_His hand entwinedd with mine as we walked around Hogmeade eating icecream. I glanced at him every once in a while watching his delicious tongue swirl around the cold treat. My mouth watered,at the thought of his tongue doing wicked things to my body._

"_Harry you staring"_

_He said licking the ice cream again. I quickly pulled him close making him drop the ice cream. My lips smashed onto his as I licked at the inside of his mouth. My hands running down his back,as flashes went of from cameras. I pulled away to find his lips swollen red and him panting._

"_Home now"He growled,letting me avaport us back home._

_Pieces of clothes laid thrown around the living room as we made our way upstairs kissing passionatly. We didn't even make it to the bedroom. I had him up against the wall,as I thrust into him. His legs wrapped around my waist,groaning in pleasure._

"_I love you"_

_I whispered into his neck as we both panted,coming down from our high point. He pulled back looking into my eyes._

"_I love you too"_

_He whispered pulling me back in for a kiss._

Me and Draco never got enough from each other. Even with us being married now,we still fuck like hypogriffs. But it was even worse when he got pregnant. I don't know how it happened. I didn't even know Wizards could get pregnant but he did. And Merlin it was the sexiest thing I ever seen.

"_I'm so fat"_

_He cried looking into the mirror. He only had his green boxers on,which made me shiver with need. His back looked longer and it made me want to lick down every inch of his back muscles._

"_Baby you look beautiful"_

_I said walking up behind him. My chin was on his shoulder while our hands rubbed his stomach._

_He gave a disgusted look at himself,as I kissed his neck._

"_Next time your the one getting pregnant"_

_He said gritting his teeth._

"_Why?I like you being pregnant. You look so sexy with a round stomach"_

_I said rubbing lower on his stomach. His head laid back on my shoulder._

"_Keep going"_

_He groaned out,wrapping his arms around my neck._

"_You look so beautiful like this dray. If you weren't pregnant I would bend you over and make love to your body over and over again"_

_My hand stopped moving as I kept whispering things into his ear._

"_If you don't fucking move your hand right now Harry I swear I will never get pregnant again"_

_My hand continued south._

"_God your mood swings turn me on"_

And hours later Lucius James Malfoy-Potter came into our lives born on August had bright blonde hair like his Papa but had his Daddy's green eyes. Two years later his twin sister's Lena and Luna came on December both had dark hair but Lena had green eyes and Luna had Grey eyes. They all attend Hogwarts,Luna is in Ravenclaw. Lena is in Gryffindor and Lucius is in slytherin.

_Draco began reading all there letters smiling._

"_I thought for sure Luna would go into Gryffindor with her sister. But Lucius on the other hand,i knew he was going to be a slytherin. That conniving little snake"_

_He said with a smile,looking over the picture of them three in there house colors. They all waved to us in the picture which made a small tear fall down my cheeks._

"_There growing up"_

_I said pulling Draco close. He smiled,and that night we cried together._

Our babies grew up faster than we wanted. And before we knew it Luna and Lena were engaged to the Parkinson Boys. Me and Draco had a nice long chat with them that probably scared them for life. Lucius ended up marrying Luna and Neville's daughter Emilia. The twins took over Fred and George's joke shop when George passed away. Lucius ended up becoming a healer. Our babies did good with there life's so far. But the night when it was time for me and Draco to go we both wrote them a letter.

**Dear Lucius,Lena and Luna,**

**You don't understand how proud I am to call you my children. You all have grown up into amazing wizards and witches. All I can say is that we love you dearly,and we are sorry we couldn't stay longer to watch you all bloom into amazing parents. But we will however be in heaven looking down on our babies,Knowing we did good at raising you.**

**Love Papa.**

They all cried when they read Draco's letter. It touched there hearts and made them long for us back. But we were gone. They found us laying next to each other with our hands entwined and my letter between us.

**Dear Babies,**

**Please do not cry over us. We needed to go. Just like you will one day. Papa and me died in peace,in love. We loved you with all our hearts. And now we want you to be good parents like we were. Underneath the bed is a box filled with pictures. We want you all the have them. We want you to let our grand babies know that they are loved by us. Even if we never got the chance to meet them. Lucius,take good care of your sisters. Luna make sure Lena doesn't blow up anymore couldrins. And Lena make sure your sister and brother are taken care of. We love you so much. And one day we will all be joined together once more.**

**With all my love,Daddy.**

The children looked through all the pictures smiling and laughing together. There were pictures from when me and Draco hated each other in hogwarts. Theree were pictures from the auror trainingtogether. Pictures from our anniversaries,our wedding,when Draco got pregnant and when the children began growing up. Me and Draco sat next to each other holding hands in the white room as we watched our children's live day by day.

"We love you"

We both said looking down at our children. They all looked up,with a smiling knowing we were there watching them. They were the ones to show me love. And love is what I died with.


End file.
